


Admirer

by dupli



Category: Jamba! | Jamster Commercials
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Humanizations, I don't regret this, Idol AU, M/M, i wrote this on my 3ds, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Two good friends who are also idols. Seems innocent enough, right?But here's the catch: they have crushes on each other.Now isn't that something you haven't read a million times?





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> come on, you knew someone would write this.

"Cray!" Gummi skipped out of the recording studio with a big smile.

"Gummi? How did recording go?" Crazy Frog turned to Gummi.

"Great as usual." Gummi beamed. "Anyway. I had this thing I wanted to tell you.."

"Hm?" Cray tilted his head.

"I like you!" Gummi did jazz hands. "Like. A lot."

"Me too!" Cray's face turned pink.

"I don't just like you as a friend, though. I like you as something more than that!" Gummi held Cray's hands.

"Really?" Cray began to blush uncontrollably.

"Yeah! Cray, I love you!" Gummi giggled.

"Gummi.. I.. I love you too!" Cray giggled back. The two lovers were so excited to finally start dating.


End file.
